The Evil That Magic Does
by nightmaresindestiny
Summary: **YAOI!!!!** Yami and Yugi have found themselves in a disasterous relationship. Yami realizes that there is a curse being put upon him and his friends. But when it get's to Seto Kaiba's head, can Yami rescue Seto, and himself?


Justine: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! **starts to cry**  
Christina: So please don't sue me!  
Justine: You? What about me?  
Christina: Nobody cares about you. You're just an author.  
Justine: Hey!  
Jamison: Here we go again.  
Erika: You guys are so ridiculous!  
Justine: Christina started it!  
Erika: Whatever.  
  
THE EVIL THAT MAGIC DOES.   
Chapter 1 - Yami's Love For Yugi  
  
"I can't stand this!" Jounouchi Katsuya said, "It's driving me crazy!"  
  
"Jou, it's only a Rubix Cube." Mai Kajaku said.  
  
"So what? It's still hard."  
  
"Oh brother." Mai muttered.  
  
Honda Hiroto looked at both of them, "Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to listen-um, I mean-"  
  
Mai and Jou looked up, "What are you listening to?" Mai demanded.  
  
"Um, uh, well, you see," Honda started, "It's about Yami and Yugi."   
  
"And???" Mai pushed.  
  
"A-and, well Yami said he wanted to talk to Yugi, but in private. So I tried to listen."  
  
Jou and Mai exchanged glances. They both ran over next to Honda to hear what Yami was saying.  
  
"I can't hear a thing!" Mai moaned. "Jou, I command you to stop breathing!"  
  
"You gotta be kidding me, Mai," Jou said, "Hey, why don't you quit breathing!"  
  
"Cuz I need to live more than you do!" They both started to argue.  
  
"I thought that I had seen some stupid arguments, but this is the worst!" Honda said, and put his ear to the door.   
  
Jou and Mai stopped arguing and glared at Honda.  
  
"Heh, heh. Uh-oh." Mai started yelling at Honda about his 'comment'. "Help me, Jou! Ah!"  
  
But Jou was busy listening to what Yami was telling Yugi. "This is so priceless," he snickered.  
  
Mai caught Jou looking through the keyhole. "Hey, it's my turn to look, Jounouchi!" she said, and shoved him out of the way.  
  
Jou was caught off guard, "What the-" but he stopped. Mai looked at him. "Just tell us what happens, okay Mai?"  
  
Mai scoffed, "Get a life, Jou."  
  
"Yeah, oka-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???"  
  
She laughed, "I said 'GET A LIFE!' Geez."  
  
Honda stepped in between the two, "Heh, okay guys. Jou, leave Mai alone. Mai, leave Jou alone. Okay? Okay."  
  
They both looked at him, "Aw, shut up, Honda!!"  
  
On the other side of the door where Honda, Jounouchi, and Mai were arguing, Yami was takling to Yugi. (no duh)  
  
Yami slumped down on the floor while Yugi had a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Are you all right?" Yugi asked, "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Yami stared at Yugi. He couldn't form the words in his mouth. Yugi's eyes widened, "C'mon, Yami. You can tell me!"  
  
"I don't think I can," Yami said, and walked over to Yugi.  
  
On the other half of the door, Mai, Honda, and Jounouchi were waiting to hear what Yami had to say.  
  
"Geez." muttered Jou, "You'd think that Yami would hurry up, you know?"  
  
Mai seemed utmost annoyed. "It's taking too long!" she whined.  
  
Honda was probably the most calm. "You guys, it's only a conversation. And we'll figure it out later anyway!"  
  
Jou and Mai looked at Honda, "What kind of idoit are you? Don't you want to know??"  
  
"Well sure, but-"  
  
"But nothing!" Mai snapped, "Shut up and get back to the door!"  
  
Honda and Jou went back to the door, followed by Mai, all trying to be really quiet. (as if that's possibile)  
  
Yugi still had that puzzled look on his face. "I wish he had another facial expression!" Mai moaned, a little too loudly.  
  
Honda, who was currently looking through the keyhole, saw Yami turn to the door. "Mai, lower your voice," he whispered.  
  
Mai reluctantly nodded and Honda saw that Yami had turned his back towards them once more.  
  
Jou let out a sigh of relief. "Good thing Yami didn't come out here." he whispered, "You and your loud, annoying voice."  
  
Mai glared at Jou, but looked through the keyhole.  
  
"Yami," Yugi said slowly, "This is really weird. Honda, Jounouchi, and Mai are out there, and I don't want them to be mad at us."  
  
Yami half-smirked (like my evil 7th grade religion teacher!), but said nothing. "Please tell me!" Yugi begged.  
  
Yami looked out of the window, "It's not that I can't tell you, it's just that-"  
  
Yugi was detirmined, "Go on. 'It's just that' what?"  
  
"I'm afraid of the results," Yami muttered. Before Yugi could say anything else, Yami leaned over next to him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Oh my God!" Mai shrieked, "Did he do what I just think he did?"  
  
"If not," Jou said, "Then I need glasses."  
  
Honda rubbed his eyes, "You and me both, Jou." he said.  
  
Yugi stared at Yami with big eyes, but smilied. "I don't think that way." he said.  
  
On the other side of the door, Mai, Jou, and Honda were pale white.  
  
Justine: Well, what did you think?  
Christina: It was dumb.  
Jamison: There was no Anzu.  
Justine: Um, Jamison, no one likes Anzu.  
Jamison: I do!!  
Christina + Justine: O.o . . . O.o . . . O.o . . . O.o . . .  
Jamison: What?   
Christina: Odd ball.  
Erika: It had no Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, Malik, Yami Malik . . .  
Justine: It was just the first chapter! Geez!! I promise that there will be more characters in the next chapter. Happy?  
Christina: Whatever.  
Erika: Only if there's Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, Malik, Yami Malik . . .  
Jamison: And Anzu!  
Erika: Ah! Never speak of that weirdo again!!!  
Justine: Will Yami and Yugi find out that Mai, Jou, and Honda know their secret? What will their other friends think?  
Erika: Will their other friends even be in this fanfic? Find out soon!!  
Justine: That's my line!  
Erika: Too bad, too sad. Am I right??  
  
Justine: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!! 


End file.
